Naruto: Rebirth of a devil
by Night Falcon69
Summary: Alone Kyubi failed...Alone Naruto failed. Maybe after a trip through time, and an alliance they can finally succeed, but can they really trust each other? OOC, Dark Naruto fic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Rebirth of a devil

By: Night Falcon69

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any anime, cartoon, or manga characters that may appear in this story.

Chapter 1: A march through time.

xxxxxxxxxx Konohagakure xxxxxxxxxx

In an old abandoned dungeon far underground hidden deep with in the forests of Konoha in a lone cell a twenty five year old Naruto hovered in the air while in the lotus position he was deep within his mind scape going through some of Kyubi's old memories.

'Damn it there has to be a Jutsu somewhere that can break this damn barrier, and get me out of this fucking prison.' He thought bitterly.

It had been two and a half years since he had destroyed half of Konoha, and Tsunade had locked him away within this barrier...he should have figured that she would have known about seals, and how to put up barriers, he should have known the hag had a trump card or two he had greatly underestimated her abilities as well as the Rokudaime, Haruno Sakura.

'Damn that bitch giving Tsunade enough time to go through the complicated seals to suck me into this damn prison, I should have killed the pink-haired bitch years ago.' He ranted in his thoughts.

Suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature head his way he heard the heavy iron door open and close opening his blue slitted eyes he saw the woman he had grown to hate more than anything walk toward the barrier, he was sure the feeling was mutual.

"Hello Baa-chan, how nice of the old hag to come visit me, did you bring me some milk and cookies?" He said mockingly.

"Hello demon, so still trying to figure out a way to break the barrier." She said with venom.

It was a far cry from the loving brother, sister relationship that they once enjoyed. Ever since the appointment of Sakura as Rokudaime he slowly started to hate her, she however had held out a glimmer of hope that one day he would come to understand, and maybe even learn to except her decision.

Instead he chose to give into his hatred and tried to destroy the village he had managed to kill many villagers, and shinobi as well as all of the rookie nine, and team guy before the Rokudaime engaged him in battle buying Tsunade enough time to perform the complicated seal sequence necessary to lock him away, but sadly not before he managed to kill Sakura.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head I'll be out soon enough, then I'll finish the job.. starting with you." He replied with a sadistic grin.

"It doesn't matter how many threats you make demon it will take centuries if ever to break the barrier." She said with confidence.

"Ah but your forgetting one thing Baa-chan after I absorbed Kyubi I became immortal...I've got all the time in the world."

Tsunade narrowed her auburn colored eyes he was right during the battle no matter how many times they stabbed him, or what type of Jutsu they threw at him...hell not even her or Sakura's chakra enhanced strength could kill him, but she would bury him this day and no one would ever find him.

"That's not going to be a problem you see today we're going to seal up this old dungeon permanently no one will ever find this place even if by some miracle you manage to break my barrier you'll never be able to dig your way out." She smirked her eyes mocking him.

'Arrogant bitch!' Naruto thought angrily.

Suddenly his eyes started to glow as he cast a Genjutsu making her see the deaths of her friends, and other shinobi he had killed.

"Stop it!" She yelled dropping to one knee.

She then performed a one handed seal which made Naruto instantly clutch his throat in pain gritting his teeth.

'Damn that secondary leash seal of yours father!' Naruto mentally cursed as he was forced to drop the Genjutsu.

Tsunade slowly stood up recovering from the effects of the Genjutsu scowling at the prisoner.

"Nice try teme ( bastard ), but you obviously forgot about the leash seal." She spat turning around to leave.

"Where the hell do you think your going, don't you walk away from me bitch!" Naruto rasped out still holding his neck, but she just kept walking towards the door.

"You know..." He smirked coldly. "...Shizune begged for her life before I hung her corpse on the Hokage mansion."

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks, she remembered the horrible scene of her former apprentice, and friends bloody body pinned to the side of the building.

She wiped a tear from her cheek as she remembered look of horror that was forever frozen on Shizunes blood covered face, she then turned around with a sad smile on her face she would leave him to suffer for all eternity, by hurting him the only way she knew how... by finally telling him the truth.

"What's the smile for?" He asked puzzled by her expression.

"You know I wasn't going to tell you this, but I think it's time you finally knew who your mother was."

"Wow you must be really senile in your old age hag, I already know who my mother was it was Uzumaki Kushina."

"No Uzumaki Kushina was married to Namikaze Minato, and he was your father...that much is true, but she wasn't your birth mother."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean not my birth mother?"

"Your actual birth mother was having an affair with Minato..I believe you knew her as my former assistant Shizune."

Naruto's eyes trembled in fury. "Usotsuki." ( Liar ) He hissed.

"No..It's true she was your mother."

"Why didn't she ever come for me, why did she let me grow up all alone in this hell hole?" He asked looking at her.

"Because I told her you had died at birth. Sarutobi-Sensei gave the order after your father had sealed the demon in you, I hated him for forcing me to lie to Shizune so I took her, and left the village in disgust."

"You know for the first couple of years she mourned for you, at the time it broke my heart seeing her like that, but now seeing the way you turned out I'm glad she never found out her son was a demon worse than Kyubi." She hissed the last part.

Naruto trembled in fury clinching his fists blood dripping from his palms as the horrible realization hit she had never abandoned him... he had killed her... his own mother, and Tsunade had kept the secret from the both of them.

"You bitch I'll rip you apart!" He bellowed as he charged her, but ran into the barrier. Tsunade took a step back as Naruto kept pushing against the barrier as it burned his skin, she had never seen him so furious.

She calmed down as she saw that he wasn't able to break through. "Enjoy your immortality Naruto." She said with a bitter smile as she turned to leave, confident that she had hurt him...just as much as he had hurt her.

"I don't care if it takes me a thousand years I'll find a way to make you pay...do you hear me bitch I'll make you pay!!!"

Tsunade had finally made her way through the catacombs to the surface which was surrounded by ANBU as she heard the heavy door close for the last time as she gave the order.

"Bury him." She said coldly as the ANBU fired Jutsu after Jutsu calapsing the walls of the catacombs.

Naruto stopped his attack on the barrier as he felt the ground shake moments later he was engulfed in darkness he flared his chakra around his body to give him some light.

She had done it...the hag had actually buried him beneath tons of earth, and twisted metal there was nothing he could do but go back into his meditative state, and find Jutsu that could break him out.

'No matter I've got all the time in the world, and then when I'm free I'll destroy the damn village...I will figure out a way to make you pay bitch.' He thought as he entered his mind scape.

As he traversed his mind filing through the countless centuries of Kyubi's memories he didn't notice the passage of time in the outside world.

_Seconds turned into minutes... which turned into hours...which turned to days, months, years, decades, centuries...Finally two hundred and fifty years had passed._

Naruto wasn't able to find a Jutsu that could break the barrier, but he did find a Jutsu that could send his soul through time into his body anywhere in the time line, It wasn't perfect there was no guarantee when in the time line he'd end up, and he will loose his immortality putting him at a slight disadvantage when he finally fought Tsunade...not to mention he would have to retrain to get his full strength back.

None of that mattered though he'd still have his advanced healing rate, all in all it was worth it he would make any sacrifice, take any chance he had to.

'I'll risk it and then when I'm strong enough I'll get my revenge on Tsunade, and Konoha.' He thought as he started to go through the long complicated hand seals.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the darkness, Naruto could feel his soul being tugged from his body moments later his body fell to the ground, an empty shell.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hospital xxxxxxxxxx

The Sandaime was sitting by a six year old Naruto's hospital bed looking at the boys bruised, and beaten form.

'How could I have let this happen...You would be so very disappointed in what this village has done to your son Minato.' He thought as he regretted the order telling Tsunade to lie to Shizune about her son, but he couldn't let Minato's legacy be tarnished by their affair.

Suddenly a glowing light seemed to spread out of nowhere surrounding his body as he started to hover over his bed healing his wounds, then the light vanished dropping him back down.

The Sandaime was shocked at what he had just seen he was taken out of his musings as he heard the boy groan.

"Is everything alright Hokage-sama?" A young female Jounin asked.

"Quick get the doctor in here now!" The Sandaime ordered.

"Ha-Hai." She replied leaving to get a the doctor.

"Naruto, are you alright?" He asked gently stroking the boys hair.

"Di-Did it work..where am I?" The blond asked weakly.

As he opened his eyes he saw Sandaime gasp holding his hands to his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto your eyes their slitted."

"Oh is that all, of course they are." He said as if it was always that way.

Then he remembered the Jutsu, and why he came back he had to control his anger while looking at the Sandaime. 'Patience all in due time I'm not strong enough yet...oh shit that's right I forgot my eyes aren't supposed to be slitted damn better change the subject.'

"Ah I mean they are does that mean what they told me before they attacked me in front of the store was true...I am a demon." He said feigning sadness.

"Naruto what do you mean, what did they say to you?"

"They said that I was the Kyubi, and I was the one that killed their families and attacked the village, they said they were going to finish what the Yondaime started, but how can that be true I thought the fox was killed by the Yondaime?" He asked innocently.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "They did did they...I'll have to deal with them later."

'Great he's buying it.' He thought rather pleased with his acting ability.

"I-Is it true am I the Kyubi?"

"No your not I have no idea why they said that to you..."

He was interrupted by the Doctor, and Jounin as they burst into the room, both gasping as they stopped deaed in their tracks noticing Naruto's now blue slitted eyes.

"The d-demon has taken over, Sandaime-sama you must protect us from the d-demon." The doctor stuttered.

He immediately shut up as he felt the massive wave of killer intent coming from the Sandaime.

"No it hasn't." The aged leader spat. "And I would thank you not to say anymore do not forget the law."

"Of course Hokage-sama p-please forgive me." He said fearfully knowing the consequences of breaking the law.

'So the old monkey does have some teeth after all.' Naruto thought slightly amused at the scene of the cowering doctor.

The doctor nervously went over to Naruto, and performed a scanning Jutsu.

"It seems that the boys wounds are completely healed he should be fine to leave anytime he wishes." He said wanting to get the demon out of his hospital.

"Are you sure he's fit to leave or are you just trying to kick him out of your hospital?" The Sandaime asked suspiciously.

Before the doctor could answer Naruto spoke. "It's alright Sarutobi-jii-san I feel fine, I'd really just like to go home."

"Alright Naruto I'll take you home come outside when you've gotten out of that hospital gown, and put your clothes on." He said glaring at the doctor.

When all three left the room to let Naruto change in private he thought to himself. 'I wonder if he has the balls to enforce his own law.'

"I am very disappointed in you doctor in fact I'm wondering if someone else should be running this hospital." He spat.

"Hokage-sama please..." He was interrupted as Naruto opened the door walking out.

"Ah Naruto my boy how about I treat you to some ramen." He asked hoping to cheer the boy up.

"No thank you I'd really like to just go home if you don't mind."

"Well if that's what you want." he said as they both headed for the exit, but stopped and turned to the Jounin.

"I would like you to tell the ANBU they are to execute the people responsible for breaking the law, am I understood."

"Hai Hokage-sama." She said bowing.

As they walked through the village the Hokage couldn't help but notice the villagers glare at the boy what surprised him though was that the boy had a small scowl on his face he had never seen Naruto scowl however he figured he would get over it in a couple of days.

"Well here we are Naruto-kun back at your apartment do you want me to stay for awhile?"

"No thanks jii-san I just want to be alone for a while." He said as he unlocked his door and walked in leaving a sad Sarutobi in the hall.

'I'm sorry you've had to suffer so much Naruto.' He thought as he turned to leave.

Naruto sat angrily on his old futon as he thought about how the old teme could just lie to him, leaving him to live in this abject filth.

'He knows damn well about the fucking fox, and my mother but he still refuses to tell me the truth not to mention that damn doctor, and the fucking villagers...ignorant fools.'

Then remembering some of the things he'd seen through the foxes memories. 'I wonder if I could strike a deal with the damn fur ball, it's always good to have allies not to mention the secondary leash seal is tied to the fox..mmm I wonder.'

He moved to the floor getting into the lotus position he was still kind of weak, but he had managed to enter his mind scape.

'I can't believe how messed up this place used to be.' He thought to himself as he walked through the corridors of the sewer that was his old mind scape then coming to the two huge doors that lead into the main prison chamber he stopped and took a deep breath.

'I hope this works.' He thought.

He then opened the huge doors where he was greeted by a sight he hadn't seen in a long time there in it's huge cell was none other than Kyubi no Kitsune.

"**How dare you barge into my domain flesh bag!" **It yelled.

"First of all fur ball it's not your domain it's my damn mind scape, second I would like to make you an offer."

"**Offer, What could a whelp like you possibly offer me?"**The Kitsune said mockingly.

Looking at his nails. "How about your freedom?" He said simply.

"**Why would you want to offer me my freedom, and why aren't you babbling like usual about being Hokage, and keeping me locked up?"**

"Well that's because I'm not Naruto...well I am, just not the Naruto from this time line."

The huge demon sat on its haunches and sniffed the air then noticing the boys slitted blue eyes it was confirmed. **"Your telling the truth you are a different Naruto."**

"Well how about a prize for the lady..that's a good nose you have there." He said sarcastically.

"**What are you talking about flesh bag I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune King of the Biju..."**

"Cut the crap Kyubi." He said looking up from his hands deadly serious.

"Or should I just call you Azula-Hime?"

The foxes slitted red eyes widened at the revelation..he knew who she was.** "I see you know my true identity...no sense staying in this form."**

Suddenly the foxes body turned into flames which consumed it, then dying down they revealed a girl looking no more than fifteen or sixteen years of age wearing red armer, her onyx-colored hair tied in an elegant topknot by a red three-pronged crown with the exception of two long bangs which framed her beautiful face.

She stood looking at him with the kind of regal elegance only a Hime would posses, her hard golden calculating eyes were met by his equally hard calculating blue slitted ones.

"I'm listening...Peasant."

* * *

Well there you have it hope you guys like it. I've always thought Azula from Avatar would make the perfect female Kyubi. 


	2. A trip down memory lane

**Shadowassassian-**Yes it will sort of be an Naruto Kyubi ( Azula ) fic

**Artful Launger-**I agree with you, but Tsunade did have her reasons, though I don't agree with them. As the story progresses I hope to show why she did what she did.

To everyone else thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.

* * *

Chapter 2 A trip down memory lane

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

"Well I have a very simple proposal for you Azula-hime, I'd like to offer you a chance at freedom...a chance to be by my side as we reshape the shinobi world, and destroy this damn village."

"It all sounds pretty interesting peasant, but what makes you think I would actually share power with someone like you, after all true power, the divine right to rule is not something you're given...?"

"...It's something you're borne with." He finished for her.

She was slightly impressed that this version of Naruto even knew of her philosophy. "Exactly, so what makes a simple peasant like you think he can rule by my side?"

"First of all, you would be ruling by my side, not the other way around. Second I actually have quite the lineage, you see I'm the son of the strongest Ninja there ever was...the same one that sealed you inside me in the first place."

Her golden eyes narrowed she had always suspected that he was his son this only confirmed it, but that didn't stop her from being furious at the information, as she released a massive wave of killer intent.

"All the more reason for me not to share power with you, after all why would I trust that this isn't some kind of trap to get revenge for your dear beloved father the great Yondaime?"

She was taken aback by the young blonds reaction. "First of all there is nothing great about a teme ( bastard ) that would throw away his only son for a bunch of bigots...the only solace that I have is knowing that he's trapped in the Shinigami's stomach being torchered for all eternity!" He hissed barely able to contain his rage.

"My, My..." She smirked. "...Father issues."

"You could say that." He growled.

"So you come from a different point in the time line, tell me what in the world could possible happen in the future to change a happy go lucky idiot like you used to be into this seemingly bitter, angry, heartless person standing before me now?" She asked intrigued by this version of her container.

"Yes, from the future... way into the future, a future in which the seal will eventually absorb your soul accentually killing you, and as for my change of heart it has to do with a certain blond-haired brown-eyed bitch who turned her back on me when she became afraid of my power."

"Ah what's the matter.. girlfriend dump you?" She asked mockingly holding her talland clawed hands over her heart, making a pouty face.

"How very amusing, but no she was the Godaime of this village, someone who I foolishly regarded as family...family ha I should have known better than to trust her, hell without me she never would have even been the fucking Godaime I should have just left her to piss away her money, and drink herself to death." He spat bitterly.

"So you too were betrayed by people you considered family?" She whispered softly with a hint of sadness, and a far off look in her golden eyes.

**--Flashback--**

_Azula, and Tylee looked on as their friend Mai attacked the prison guards with deadly efficiency._

"_What is she doing?" Azula asked out loud, fury shown in her golden eyes._

"_I don't know." Was Tylee's worried response..._

_The Fire Nation Hime ( princess ) looked into the eyes of her friend, as she was held securely by two of her soldiers with silent rage at her betrayal, as Tylee stood by her side._

"_Leave us alone." She ordered waiting for them to leave._

"_I never expected this from you." She hissed as they silently glared at each other as Tylee looked on nervously._

"_The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it, you know the consequences." She continued with slight desperation not wanting to believe one of her best friends could turn on her._

"_I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do, you miscalculated...I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai said coldly._

_Azula's eyes burned with fury as she sneered. "No you miscalculated you should have feared me more!" She yelled as she took her fighting stance ready to inflect a fatal blow on her former friend turned traitor, only to be disabled with several quick jabs from Tylee._

"_Come on let's get out of here!" She yelled to Mai wanting to escape before Azula's soldiers came to her aid, but it was to late they were surrounded._

"_You're both fools." Azula hissed from her prone position, as two soldiers came to help her up._

"_What shall we do with them princess?"_

"_Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot." She hissed in fury._

**--End Flashback--**

"You must be thinking about Mai, and Tylee." The blond said matter of factly.

"How do you know about them?" She asked slightly taken aback.

"Come now Azula-hime..I know because I spent over two hundred and fifty years trapped in an abandoned dungeon, I had plenty of time to go through your old memories, I also know that after that betrayal you focused on destroying your brother, the Avatar, and his friends."

"Yes..well it took a year of research but I discovered that there was a secrete technique, an ancient technique that would magnify a fire binder's strength ten fold, but there was a problem it was locked in a room in the fire temple, and my father forbade me from using it...telling the fire priests to not allow me to view the scroll containing the information saying it was too dangerous for anyone to use..."

"...So that's when you decided to kill him and take over, and become the new Fire Lord?"

She sighed slightly. "Yes I wished there had been another way deep down I loved my father I really did, but the fact is he wasn't willing to truly do what it takes to win, and I could not allow his petty fears, or anything else to stand in my way so I had a soldier loyal to me poison his food."

**--Flashback--**

_She sat at the end of a large dinning-room table across from her father, Fire lord Ozai politely eating her soup waiting for the effects of the poison to take hold._

"_So Azu..." He rasped not being able to finish his sentence as he started to cough uncontrollably as he seemed to be choking and holding his right hand over his chest as if he was having a heart attack he then stood up using his left arm for support. Suddenly looking at his daughter as he realized what she had done._

_Azula looked at the man she called father coldly as his left arm slid off the table causing him to hit with a loud thud, then roll off onto the floor..._

"_It's time the Fire Nation had more competent leadership... someone who is truly willing to do what has to be done to defeat the Avatar, and win this war... You should have never gotten in my way." She said coldly as she walked over to stand in front of the dieing man watching as he convulsed gapping like a fish making small gurgling noises as he looked up at his traitorous daughter his eyes finally rolling into the back of his head._

"_Remove the body, and bring the head priest to me." She ordered, then watched coldly as two of the guards carried out her orders to dispose of her fathers corpse as she went to sit back down so she could finish her soup._

_Fifteen minutes later the head priest entered the dinning room his fear was clearly visible on his face as he stood before the princess turned Fire Lord._

"_You wish to see me Azula-hime?" He asked nervously bowing deeply._

_Azula delicately wiped the corners of her mouth as she had just finished her meal. "Yes high priest I want you to go to the fire temple, and bring the fire binding scroll to my private library."_

"_But Azula-hime the Fire Lord forbade..."_

_Azula glared at the priest. "As of now I am the new Fire Lord...You will do as I command Am I understood."_

"_Y-Yes princess I-I mean Fire Lord I will go to the temple, and retrieve the scroll immediately."_

"_Yes, and I will send some guards with you to make sure you do, now get going." The priest bowed before he scurried out of the room._

_Azula turned to one of the guards. "Make sure none of them survive." _

_The guard bowed and left to accompany the priest..._

"_It's done Fire Lord Azula." The Guard said as he handed her the scroll, and bowed._

"_Good, thank you that will be all." She said as she unfolded it._

**--End Flashback--**

"Once I had unlocked the scrolls secrete I along with my army spent the next two years eliminating my brother, uncle, and almost all of the Avatars friends, and allies, by the end the only ones left were the Avatar himself, and that Water Tribe peasant, Katara. All I had to do was sit patiently in the throne room of the palace, and wait for them to come to me I knew she would seek revenge for her brother."

**--Flashback--**

_Azula sat patiently in the Fire Nation throne room awaiting the Avatar, and his companion she could hear the commotion just on the other side of the doors as the palace guards were fighting the intruders, or at least she thought it was intruders._

_Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open revealing only the dark skinned blue eyed water tribe peasant, what surprised the princess though was that she was covered in the blood of the palace guards fury, and hatred shown in her azure eyes._

"_So the little water tribe peasant presumes to challenge me on her own?" Azula asked mockingly._

"_You will pay for what you did to my brother." Katara hissed as she took a fighting stance drawing more water from her water skin that she wore over her shoulder._

_Azula barely managed to flip off the throne in time as Katara lashed out with a devastating water whip which cut the back of the throne in half._

_'That was too close.' Azula thought as she decided to go on the defensive crouching down sweeping her leg out to send blue flames from her foot towards the water bender who then jumped over the flame sending out frozen water shards toward the princess who activated her new powers._

_Katara was shacked at the transformation of the princess as she seemed to become more Farrel as she seemed to be encased by red flames melted the shards._

"_Impressed peasant this is part of the new technique that I used to kill your brother." She said with a smirk her eyes mocking the water bender._

_Katara was furious as her body trembled with rage. _

"_Why you bitch I'll kill you!" She yelled sending a powerful wave of water toward Azula intending to crush the Fire Lord with water pressure, but as the water got closer it started to evaporate due to the extreme heat Azula's new form was generating._

_'What the hell?' Katara thought angrily as Azula just stood there laughing._

_But the Fire Lord suddenly stopped laughing when her body wouldn't move._

"_Not so funny know is it? Do you like it it's called blood bending I learned it from a Southern Water Tribe Water bender named Hama, I swore I would never use this on anyone, but in your case I'll make an exception." She hissed as she stretched out her hands making gestures to manipulate her enemy. _

"_Ahh!" Azula yelled as her body was manipulated, and thrown into walls, and furniture by Katara's powerful Blood bending technique finally after being bashed against various objects the flames that surrounded Azula died leaving a weak and beaten Fire Lord._

"_Now to finish you." Katara snarled flexing her hands making Azula's body tense, and tighten until her neck snapped as her body crumpled onto the floor dead._

_The water bender fell to her knees, and weeped as she had finally taken her revenge for Sokka._

"_Katara are you all right?" Aang asked as he finally caught up to her._

"_Yeah I'm fine it's finally over..she's dead, I killed her."_

"_Come on let's go home." He said helping her up._

_What neither of them noticed though were the flames that wrapped around Azula's body as her wounds healed, and her neck snapped back in place._

_They were almost out of the throne room when a fiery spear shot through Katara's neck splattering blood all over Aang. _

"_Katara!" The Avatar yelled as he turned to see a fiery tail coming from the formally dead Fire Lord._

"_Did you think it would really be that easy to defeat me?" She asked in an almost demonic voice._

_Aang couldn't believe it there on the ground in a pool of her on blood was his last friend, and the love of his life Katara. Suddenly his eyes, and the blue arrow on his head started to glow as wind picked up around him as he started to lift into the air white energy started to take shape as he turned into a glowing beast._

"_You think you can stand against me!" Azula bellowed as the blood red flames whipped around her taking shape as she grew more, and more. The fiery ora started to form as she took the shape of a huge fox with nine swaying tails the palace crumbling under the shear size, and power of the both of them everything and anyone near them were instantly incinerated._

**--End Flashback--**

"We fought for four days, and four nights but I eventually won but I was trapped in madness destroying everything in my path..."

"...The ninth tail." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes the ninth tail I guess the warnings in the scroll were right about the madness it would cause. I ran amok through my world killing everyone destroying everything in my path until there was nothing left being fueled by hate until I found a cave and fell into a deep slumber until I woke up centuries later to find a new village had been built close by when I started my rampage all over again."

Then something dawned on the Hime. "Wait how do you know about the madness."

The blond closed his eyes, and sighed. "Because I too succumbed to the madness three years after you had fully been absorbed...It was during the war with Iwagakure no Sato ( Village Hidden in Rocks ) which was Konoha's Sworn enemy my ANBU squad was sent with several others in a sneak attack on the village when my squad was wiped out by the Tsuchikage I became furious and attacked him. As the fight drew on however I tapped into more of my Youkai sprouting more, and more tails until I reached the ninth one."

Naruto sighed heavily. "I don't quite remember what happened after that, but I woke up in the hospital where Tsunade had told me I had completely destroyed Iwagakure...I couldn't help but notice how she looked at me differently after that...she became afraid of me, she never admitted it, but I could see it in her eyes..the fear. Seven months later she had told me how she had decided to choose Sakura as Rokudaime."

"So that's what you meant when you said she became afraid of your power, I assume part of your trip to the past is to get revenge by killing this woman?"

"No.. It's gone far beyond just killing her, you see that would be far to lenient...I will bring her pain, I will bring her horror... She will suffer till her final breath." He said with a coldness that made even Azula shiver.

"Well alright then." She said shocked that her container could ever be this hateful toward someone.

"What would you even need me for then couldn't you simply let the absorption process happen, and just rule on your own?" She asked raising a delicate brow.

"Quite frankly I don't have the time to wait for the absorption to happen as long as there are two souls in one body my chakra control will remain horrible, and I will not be able to reach my full potential."

"What does it matter obviously by the fact you are here in this time line it would appear that you failed in your first attempt. Maybe you're simply not strong enough, could it be that this Godaime was stronger than you even at your full potential, and that's why you're here in the past begging for my help." She said smirking.

The young boy narrowed his eyes slightly at the insult. "First of all lets get one thing strait... I don't beg..ever, and don't forget Azula you failed to destroy this village as well...what with you being stuck in this seal inside my gut, and all." He mocked knowing he would strike a nerve.

"Why you annoying little brat, how dare you... a simple peasant presume to mock me!" She bellowed releasing her demonic chakra.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then raised his right hand stopping the demonic chakra.

"Perhaps you have forgotten but we are in my mind scape, and you are sealed inside of me meaning I control the chakra..not you." He said calmly as he waved his hand dissipating it.

"You know what forget it I will simply find another way to accomplish my goal without you." He continued as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Azula yelled stopping him from leaving.

'Gotcha.' Naruto thought as he turned to face her.

"If I were to agree to an alliance with you then what would be your plan for getting me out of this prison?" She asked feeling that she would play his game for now, and in time she would kill him.

"Do you remember the sacred Kuro kona?" ( Black Powder )

"Yes, if I recall correctly it's a kona ( powder ) once used by ancient priests that is absorbed into a persons body which then turns into an oil killing them, but preserving the body."

"Very good Azula-hime, I've studied the formula, and know how to create it, and that's how I plan on getting you a body. As for getting you out of this seal into said body...well in the previous time line I fought a group of S-class nukenin called Akatsuki, after our final battle with them I along with my team went through their base where I secretly stole a scroll that showed the process they used to extract the Biju from inside the Jinchuuriki, and transfer them into a certain statue."

"Why would they want to extract the Biju?"

"Their leader wanted to use the power of the Biju to control the tides of war so they could rule the world...some crap about world peace, but that is not important right now, what is important is that I have figured out a way to modify the process so it will take your soul, and half a tails worth of demonic chakra transferring it into the vessel, who in this case will be a certain pink-haired girl I know." He said with a wicked grin.

xxxxxxxxxx Sarutobi Residence Konoha clan district xxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was in his private scroll library sitting in his favorite chair going through some of the older scrolls while smoking his pipe, but he couldn't seem to concentrate though as his thoughts were preoccupied with Naruto, and the decision he made that had ruined a child's life, and cost him the respect, and loyalty of his student.

**--Flashback--**

"_What do you mean you want me to lie to Shizune?!" The slug Sannin yelled at her sensei._

"_I mean it would be best for everyone if she didn't know her son survived, and had the Kyubi sealed into him." The Sandaime calmly responded._

"_Really? Best for everyone, or best for Minato's reputation, I can't believe you of all people would go that far to protect one mans image."_

"_Look Tsunade it's not just about Minato's image it's about the stability of the village, it has to be this way you know how the people would react if they knew about the affair, it would shake their faith in the system if they knew."_

"_You mean if they knew that he knocked up a sixteen year old girl? To hell with the system what about Shizune, what about her son..do you even care what will happen to them.. you've already stupidly announced that the boy has the Kyubi sealed in him, what kind of life do you think he will lead in this village without his mother!"_

"_It's true I gave the villagers to much credit thinking they would see the boy as a hero, but I'll pass a law that no one will be able to mention the truth about the boy, I'll also give him an allowance and have the ANBU watch, and protect him...I will make it right._

"_Are you really that much of a fool Sarutobi there is no way you can make this right, you know damn well that the villagers will hate, and abuse him at least allow the boy to be with his mother."_

"_I'm sorry Tsunade I can't do that." _

"_What the hell do you mean you can't?!" She yelled slamming her fists on his desk shattering it into splinters._

_Just then three squads of ANBU rushed into the room._

"_Hokage-sama, are you alright?" The captain said as they surrounded Tsunade._

"_Yes everything is fine..."_

"_The hell it is you old teme!" ( bastard )_

_The ANBU started to get into fighting stances ready to attack her, forcing Tsunade to do the same._

"_Enough!" The aged leader yelled._

"_Captain you and your men wait outside, Tsunade stand down at once." He said sternly leaving no room for argument._

_He waited until the ANBU left then fixed Tsunade with a hard glare._

"_Look Tsunade you will tell Shizune that the boy died, that is an order from your Hokage!"_

"_Fine, but I will exercise my travel rights, and I will be taking Shizune with me after this I want nothing more to do with you or this damn village!" She yelled as she turned to leave._

"_I'm sorry you feel that way Tsunade I truly am, but know this for Shizunes safety it would be best that she never finds out about Naruto." The Sandaime said leaving the veiled threat hanging in the air._

_Hearing her sensei's threat she stopped at the door unintentionally crushing the knob in her hands as she fixed him with a heated glare releasing some killer intent making the old man freeze slightly._

"_Sarutobi, know this if anything happens to Shizune I will personally destroy Konoha with my bare hands." She hissed as she ripped open the door tearing part of the frame, and slammed it behind her with such force that it shattered making many of the people in the tower wince at her display of strength._

**--End Flashback--**

The aged leader got up and sighed as he headed for his bedroom to retire for the evening. 'Damn you Minato, why didn't you let me do the sealing instead?'

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 2 hope you guys liked it the Azula, Mai, and tylee flashback betrayal scene was from the episode The boiling rock part 2 in my opinion the episode really humanized, and fleshed out Azula's character. One of the best episodes ever.


	3. Past sins and another ally

**TheDon123**-Yeah the old monkey f-ed up pretty bad trust me he'll regret it...it may be awhile, but he'll pay. Thanks for your review of this, and my other stories as well I really appreciate it.

**dfaf**-Yeah he did screw Naruto, and Shizune over allot, as for the Kyubi history thanks. I have all sorts of different backstories for the Demon fox

**Call015**-Yeah Sarutobi was always manipulating Naruto holding the position of Hokage out for him to strive for knowing damn well theyd never allow the demon brat to have that position. As for the 4th, and Sarutobi being the only ones responsible the way I see it the whole damn village played a role...remember any person could have helped him at any point, but they chose to look the other way. As for killing Sarutobi would you really let the man directly responsible for revealing that you hold the Kyubi not only leading to the village hating you, but to you being hunted by S-class missing-nin live?

**To everyone else who reviewed...Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Past sins, and another ally

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Naruto's Apartment xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was tossing, and turning, he was having nightmares of the horrible way he had killed his mother, Shizune in the previous time line.

**--Flashback nightmare--**

_It had been a year since Naruto had left the village... a year since he was officially declared an S-Class Nukenin by the Rokudaime Haruno Sakura... a year since he started sending back squad, after squad of hunter-nin they sent after him home in body bags...all mutilated to send a message not only to the Rokudaime, and his former village, but most importantly Tsunade._

_He had just taken out the last of the ANBU guards that protected the Hokage mansion silently slitting the poor temes ( bastards ) throat stopping long enough to hide the bodies, creating some clones having them henge into their replacements so he wouldn't be discovered until it was too late. Meanwhile all over the village his other Bunshin henged into various people taking their positions in key areas so he could cripple the village killing as many people as possible in the initial attack._

_'I can't believe they haven't even changed the old security procedures since I left a year ago no wonder it had always been so easy for people like Itachi, and Orochimaru to sneak in and out of the village all those years ago...idiots.' The former ANBU captain thought in contempt of his old village._

_He was taken out of his musings by the sight of Tsunade's friend, and former apprentice Shizune he remembered how the two medic-nins used to regularly come out to the greenhouse where the village grew herbs that were used to make different medicines._

_'Damn, she came here alone I was hoping the hag would have come with her so I could have gotten the both them out of the way quickly... oh well ones better than nothing, besides I think I'll have some fun killing her best friend.' He thought as he went in shortly after her making sure to place one of the special seals on the door that he, and his old team before they died had secretly designed to trap targets so they couldn't escape as he silently started stalking her like a predator..._

_She was kneeled down near the back of the greenhouse picking one of the more rare herbs when a chill suddenly ran down her spine making her shiver slightly._

"_Hello Shizune nee-chan..." He said in the same sickly sweet voice he used to use when he was younger. "... It's been awhile hasn't it?" For a moment she thought of the boy..man that she loved like a little brother. She had never agreed with Tsunade's decision to appoint Sakura Rokudaime instead of Naruto saying that she was letting her fear of him cloud her judgment, but Tsunade argued that this was different the Kyubi was absorbed it had nothing to do with the destruction of Iwagakure this time it was all Naruto, she went on to say that he was just too dangerous to be Hokage, a fact that Shizune strongly disagreed with which lead to several heated arguments between her, and her former Mistress. _

_He had broken her heart when he decided to abandon the village leaving a trail of bodies in his wake she finally agreed even though she never wanted to give up the faith she had in her 'Otouto' having to face the harsh reality...he was a threat to the village that had to be eliminated, but now to her dismay here she was alone with Konoha's most dangerous Nukenin, Uzumaki Naruto..._

_The medic-nin knew she had to act fast, and alert the village so she dropped the herbs, and spun around while simultaneously standing up pulling the strings on her wrist-mounted needle launcher sending five poisonous needles toward the blond which hit their target, but to her surprise the Naruto she had hit turned into water._

"_Shit, Mizu Bunshin ( Water Clone Technique ) I should have known he'd use Bunshin." She scolded herself right before the real Naruto ran towards her at blistering speed delivering a vicious right hook which sent the medic-nin tumbling a few feet backwards where she skidded then flipped herself upright into a defensive position preparing for his next attack. _

"_Now Shizune is that any way to greet your Otouto ( brother )?" Naruto asked mockingly._

"_Teme." ( bastard ) She hissed as she wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She knew with Naruto's insane stamina that there was no way she could out last him especially when he liked to use different types of Bunshin she realized she had to end this as fast as possible. Thinking quickly the medic-nin ran through a series of hand signs then opened her mouth releasing a thick purple poisonous gas which quickly filled the greenhouse killing all of the plant's, and medical herbs. _

_When she heard the tell tell sound of a thud, and the greenhouse ventilation system had kicked in pumping the gas out of the glass building she looked around seeing Naruto's motionless body on the ground she breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to walk out the door, but something was wrong...to her dismay it wouldn't open the dark-haired woman then tried desperately to break the glass,but it wouldn't break._

"_Damn it, what the hell!" The usually reserved medic-nin yelled in frustration._

"_Don't bother Shizune you won't be able to get out, man I can't believe you of all people would go for the kill so quickly, I'm impressed." She slowly turned around to see Naruto as he got up from the ground, and slowly approached her._

"_Wha-What you should be dead, my poisonous gas should have killed you like it did these plants." She said in absolute fear as she spun back around redoubling her efforts to break the glass. _

"_It did kill me, but luckily... well for me anyway, absorbing the Kyubi all those years ago has quite a few benefits one of which appears to be immortality as for why you can't get out, my ANBU team and I developed this seal tag several years ago to trap our targets so they can't escape it also blocks sound so feel free to scream all you want. You know I was going to be generous and make your death relatively painless, but since you insisted on killing me I've decided to make an example of you."_

_He moved with such speed that it was as if he was gliding towards her spinning the dark-haired woman around to face him he kneed her in the stomach making her bend over following up by sending an upper cut to her face, which broke her nose spraying blood everywhere as she fell to her knees on the ground._

"_Get up!" Naruto hissed as he lifted her by the collar of her black kimono, and punched her in the stomach he had a satisfied smirk on his face having heard a rib brake as blood flew out of her mouth, then pulling on her short jet-black hair he paused his assault long enough to look at the damage he had caused, he continued by slapping her face, then he backhanded her alternating this attack several times sending even more of her blood flying everywhere as he finally let go of her kimono watching coldly as she fell to the floor._

_After a few seconds she slowly got on to her hands, and knees trying to crawl away while coughing up small globs of blood._

"_Where do you think you're going?" He asked as she slowly moved away from him while simultaneously trying to run a self diagnostic to asses the damage he had done to her._

"_Tisk... Tisk... Tisk... we can't have you trying to heal yourself now can we?" He mocked as he put his foot on her back shoving her flat against the ground while grabbing, and pulling up on her arms._

"_Now nee-chan this may hurt a bit." He mocked as he applied more, and more pressure._

"_Ahhhh!" Shizune screamed as her shoulders popped out of their sockets with a sickening plop he laughed coldly as he let them fall to the ground useless._

_Naruto took a thoughtful pose. "You know I think I'll leave the Hokage mansion intact with you're corpse on display as a warning to any other villages that might want to cross me." He said as he went to release the tag, and open the greenhouse door, pulling out an elongated Kunai he walked back to the beaten woman grabbing her by her kimono collar he started to drag her out until he came to the side of the three story Hokage mansion that was right beside the greenhouse._

_'Leave the mansion intact? Then that would mean no she had to try and talk him out of it.' The woman thought to herself as the realization hit._

"_You're planning on destroying the entire village, no Naruto don't do this...Please Naruto don't, Why would you destroy your home?" She rasped out painfully._

"_Why..Why? You can sit there with a strait face and ask me why!" Because that bitch, Tsunade abandoned me, and gave my dream to someone else that's why... all because I did what I was ordered to do If I hadn't destroyed Iwagakure we might have very well lost the war, but what do I get for saving the village yet again...betrayal, and worse of all fear, but don't worry I will succeed where Kyubi, and Orochimaru failed I will destroy this village...I will kill Tsunade, but first I will break her spirit by putting her best friends corpse on display."_

_He then hit her in the face with the blunt end of his kunai knocking her out and started to walk up the side of the building using chakra while dragging Shizune behind him her cuts, and bruises leaving a trail of bloody streaks flowing to the ground below. When he reached the upper part of the wall on the third story he hauled her up, and shoved the elongated kunai into the middle of her chest pinning her there for all to see._

_Ten minutes later a scream could be heard all over Konoha as the former Hokage Tsunade found her friends bloodied, and beaten corpse pinned to the building. Naruto just smirked as all over the village his clones un-hinged right before they whispered._

"_Bunshin Bakuha." ( Shadow Clone Explosion ) The last thing the people that were near the Bunshin saw was the faint glow of the 'demon brat' right before they died as explosions went off all over the village...Uzumaki Naruto's assault on Konoha had begun._

**--End Flashback nightmare--**

Naruto sat up in his bed panting drenched in sweat as the memory of what he had done overwhelmed him. 'Damn Tsunade if only she would have told us the truth...if that teme ( bastard ) Sarutobi hadn't given the damn order in the first place maybe things could have been different, maybe I could have lived a better life...damn them.' He thought bitterly as he reached over to the small lamp that sat on the worn wobbly nightstand by his bed turning it on, his eyes squinted as the sudden influx of light filled his small bedroom.

Looking at the alarm clock he sighed. 'Great four-thirty in the fucking morning I'm never going to get back to sleep... might as well get up.' He thought grumpily as he walked into the bathroom over to the small sink putting his hand on either side as he looked at his cerulean slitted eyes which were reflected in the mirror, then looking down he turned on the water splashing his face.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's mind scape xxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to Naruto Azula had been able to see everything that he had dreamt. Through their tentative alliance he had agreed to let her have limited access to his senses until he could perform the soul transfer Jutsu using Sakura's corpse as Azula's new vessel, but what he hadn't planed on was Azula being able to gain partial access to his dream scape.

'I wonder who this woman this Shizune is...whoever she is she seems to be really important to him even though he killed her he seems to regret it, maybe I can use her as a bargaining chip in the future after all you can never be to careful.' She thought as she had been secretly trying to figure out how to gain access to the memories that dealt with the previous time line.

Coming out of her own thoughts she needed to know if he had figured out the answer to their current problem.

xxxxxxxxxx Naruto's apartment xxxxxxxxxx

'So peasant have you figured out how to expand your chakra coils so you can perform the soul transfer?' She asked opening up the mind link they had agreed upon to communicate.

Naruto's right eye twitched slightly at the 'peasant' comment. 'First of all the names Naruto second yes I believe I've figured out a way to expand my coils...we will have to flood my body with your Youkai.'

The Fire binder's eyes widened. 'Are you insane that could kill us...it would take at least five weekly treatments.'

'I'm quite aware of the risks Azula-hime, but I'm willing to take them I have to be strong enough to leave this village in the next few years if we are to succeed.' The blond shot back through the mental link with determination.

Azula sighed in resignation. 'Even if we do this we'll be weak, and vulnerable, we will need to have someone help us...tell me who the hell can we trust in a village where everyone clearly wants you dead?'

'I have a person in mind you see in the previous time line she came to eventually serve under my command in the ANBU, we became good friends I believe she will join our cause theres just one problem though, this early in the time line she hasn't started living in the forest of death yet, and I never found out where she lived before.' He said deep in thought.

'I know, she was always a freak for dango she'll probably have lunch at the dango shop I'll just follow her home her from there.'

xxxxxxxxxx Inside the dango shop xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been using the invisibility Jutsu that Jiraiya had taught him in the previous time line so no one noticed him seated at the table across from Anko. He had told the blond that he used it to hide his presence so that he could gather info on Konoha's enemies, but personally Naruto thought he used it to go peeping in various bath houses throughout the shinobi world.

'Man her table manners are almost as bad as yours.' Azula said through the mind link to the boys annoyance.

Finally after half an hour Anko got up walking out of the small shop with Naruto fallowing close behind still concealed in the Jutsu watching as the villagers would glare, and talk about her...he'd hear them call her names like traitor, and snake whore. He clenched his fist tightly at the way they treated his friend, but was proud that she didn't let them get to her holding her head up high ignoring them.

Anko fumbled in the pockets of her tan trench coat pulling out a key unlocking the door as she slowly walked in. Naruto channeled chakra into his small six year old legs quietly slipping in right as the door closed behind her making the young woman feel a slight breeze, but she ignored it.

The eighteen year old Tokubetsu Jounin sighed as she looked around noticing that her apartment had been ransacked while she was away on a mission. Why the hell couldn't they just leave her alone...why did they insist in tormenting her. It had been seven years since she was discovered by ANBU having been abandoned by her former sensei, Orochimaru after marking her with the Heaven Seal...seven years being abused, and tormented by her village for things she didn't do.

"Damn it!" She screamed in anger as she smashed her fist through the glass table sending shards everywhere.

"It hurts doesn't it?" She heard a child's voice say.

"Who the hell's there...show yourself!" She yelled thinking the vandals might still be there.

Suddenly something shimmered in front of her revealing a boy no more than six or seven years old.

She instantly recognized him by his whisker marks. "The Kyubi brat?"

Naruto walked over to the wall of her living room gesturing to the graffiti on her wall. "Snake whore?"

The snake Mistress narrowed her eyes. "Explain what the hell you're doing in my apartment." She hissed dangerously.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd pop in you know visit an old friend."

"What the hell do you mean old friend? I don't even know you..." But she was interrupted by the strange child.

"...Tell me Anko why do you do it, why do you fight for a village that hates, and despises you?"

"You're to young... you wouldn't understand." She whispered the last part.

"Oh really?...Let me take a wild guess, about seven or eight years ago you were taken by Orochimaru to an Island in Sea Country where you were chosen to be one of his test subjects being among the first to receive his curse seal...I believe 'Heaven' you had a one in ten chance of survival but you beat the odds, and survived only to be brought back to the village to be interrogated like a traitor until the Sandaime took pity on you and had medic-nin seal the mark away." The blond paused to look at her shocked reaction.

"You foolishly think that if you fight for them that they will eventually accept you trust me Anko no matter how hard you fight for them they will never accept people like you, and me. They love making your life a living hell, but you refuse to let them have the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. You have even scared off the very few ninja that have tried to get close to you by fabricating a 'mask' of a crazy sex loving psycho so no one will ever get close enough to harm you like your sensei did...So did I guess right?"

"Th-Thats impossible, How the hell could a little kid like you possibly know all this about me?"

"What if I told you I came from the future?"

Anko snorted. "The future, yeah right surely you can come up with something more believable than that."

"I don't see how that's any harder to believe than a child having a fucking demon lord sealed inside him by a blond teme ( bastard )."

"Y-You know about the demon sealed inside of you? What about the Sandaimes law...how did you find out, who told you?"

"Come now Anko my birthdays October tenth... the villagers are always calling me demon, and Kyubi brat...oh and by the way didn't I just say I came from the future... so yeah I know.

The young woman was stunned, all though she had to admit when she stopped to think about it it made sense that what he said was true, but she wasn't just going to take some strange kids word at face value.

Sensing Anko's doubt Naruto quickly locked eyes with her as his blue slitted eyes started to glow making the womans world distort then disappear.

"What the hell happened...where are we, and who's the girl with the red armer in the huge cage?" The purple-haired woman asked looking around.

"Well I used my eyes to transfer us into my mind scape, and as for the girl..she is Kyubi."

"I'm supposed to believe that that girl is the most powerful demon lord to ever walk the earth...yeah right.

"Perhaps this will convince you peasant." Azula hissed as her body became engulfed in blood red flame as she grew larger, and larger spouting several tails transforming into a huge fox.

"**Maybe I should just devour your soul right here and now!" **Kyubi bellowed nearly frightening the Tokubetsu Jounin to death.

"All right Azula-hime theres no need to scare her. The reason I've brought you here was to show you bits of the future to prove to you I'm telling the truth." With that Naruto raised his hand and a mirror formed from the ground raising into the air. Fogging up it revealed a room full of Chuunin hopefuls as she stood in front of a huge banner having just broken through the window of the classroom, then it showed them standing in front of the forest of death.

"_Welcome to the stage for the second test, area 44..also known as 'the forest of death.' You will soon know why they call it the forest of death."_

"_You think that scares me? Thats nothing...I'm not afraid! The older, slightly dumber version of Naruto yelled._

"_Yeah you're spirited." Anko said with a creepy smile as sh pulled out a kunai, then flung it at him cutting his cheek then she flashed behind him and licked the blood from his cheek..._

"That's when we first met each other." Naruto said as the mirror fogged up again revealing a few months after the attack by Sand, and Sound when they were sent on a mission to Sea Country where they worked together with Ino, and Shino to where they stopped some of Orochimaru's subordinates.

"Then years later you joined my ANBU team where we eventually killed your old Sensei as well as his

second in command Kabuto. Naruto said as an image of the battle showed in the mirror...

It revealed the horrible sight of her sensei true form of a giant snake that Naruto had wounded with his Youkai chakra as Anko cut off the head with her ANBU katana while the three other members of there team joined them Naruto ordering them back to the village, as Anko sealed Orochimaru's Serpent head into a scroll.

A month later Otogakure, the village he founded was destroyed by Konoha, and Sand.

Anko then saw her squad gathered at Ichiraku Roman celebrating their victory, but she noticed her Taichou ( Captain ) stirring his ramen deep in thought. Walking up behind him she threw her arms around him kissing him on the cheek.

"_Come on foxy this is a party you should be happy as hell...with our victory your a shoe in for Rokudaime."_

"_I'm not so sure about that, there are other candidates...besides that's not all I'm thinking about I'm also concerned about the recent developments in Iwagakure they seem to be expanding their territory and posturing." The blond man said as he continued to play with his ramen._

"_Damn it Taichou you worry to much."_ She said as she sat on the stool beside him ordering a bowl of miso ramen... little did she know that six months later she along with Naruto's other teammates would die at the hands of the Tsuchikage.

"So this peasant was one of the members of your team that got killed by the Tsuchikage?" Azula said having turned back into her human form.

"Her name is Anko, and yes she was a member of my team, but more importantly she became one of my best friends...someone I could trust with my life."

Anko stood there shocked she couldn't believe what she had heard someone who thought of her as a friend, and trusted her completely she was speechless.

"That's the reason I called you here Anko we need no I need your help."

"What could you possibly need from me?"

"In two weeks we plan on expanding my chakra coils so I can release Azula-hime, but it will take five or so 'treatments' until my coils are expanded we will basically be weak, and defenseless we need someone to watch our backs as well as take care of me for the five weeks I undergo the 'treatments' in exchange I will later transfer half a tails worth of Youkai to you which you can use to get revenge on Orochimaru."

Her brown pupiless eyes widened in shock, he was offering her a chance to get revenge on her former sensei but one thing still bugged her though.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"That's simple Anko, I want to build a new world... a better world...a world where a child isn't beaten, and hated for something he had no control over...a world where a young woman isn't hated, and treated like trash for crimes her traitorous sensei committed ...but most importantly I want a world without Konoha."

Naruto reached out his hand as Azula looked on from her cage impressed by the boys speech. "So tell me Anko will you help me build may better world?"

The Snake Mistress didn't know what to say for years she had been going through life feeling empty with nothing to believe in, but his words made her believe... if only for a moment that maybe, just maybe he would succeed in making this better world, and at the moment she wanted to help him no matter the cost. The young woman reached her hand out ruffling his hair. "Ya know what kid...I think I will."

* * *

Well chap 3 is done hope you liked it. I described his murder of his mother in the other time line, and how the assault started to show that this isn't a friendly Naruto he is indeed a ruthless killer, but I also showed glimpses of him and Anko to show that he's not a total monster. The one thing the Anko scene shows is how he still retains the abilaty to inspire people to join and fight for his cause...whether for good or evil...which when you stop to think about it is a pretty frightening thought.


End file.
